Rain
by Jagger3
Summary: Something is very wrong in Ichigo's inner world; its not just raining; its a bloody monsoon in there and its Hichigo's fault this time. Emotions are just not a hollow's strong suit...
1. Chapter 1

Something strange was going on in Ichigo's inner world and it was pissing him off. After the fight with the zanpakutou, Hichigo had been considerable nicer and stopped trying to take control of the teen's body. But now he hardly talked and was ridiculously moody and snappish. Ichigo scowled fiercely and ran his fingers through his short unruly hair, making the untidy orange spikes wave about in more chaos. To make things worse his hollow's attitude had affected his own and he was now drowning Zangetsu and Hichigo. Great. Just great.

_ICHIGO! _

Ichigo winced as his Zampacto's voice pierced his mind. "Y-yes?"

_I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE TWO OF YOU BUT HURRY AND FIX IT! WE CAN'T SWIM!_

"Jesus Christ!" Ichigo swore and melted into his inner world. He opened his eyes and immediately went under, inhaling a mouth full of water in the process. He floundered around for a bit until his feet found purchase on a floating block of cement. He climbed onto the blue chunk of rock happily and coughed, spitting out salt water. He looked above him into the thunderous black clouds as rain pelted down. He shivered and looked around, Zangetsu and Hichigo where nowhere to be seen. He snarled and sneezed, at this rate he was going to get a cold! Ichigo was just contemplating returning to the real world when something that looked like a half drowned white animal dragged itself from the water and collapsed weakly, coughing and wheezing for air.

"Hichigo!"

The hollow made an alarmed sound in the back of his throat but didn't have the strength to even twitch.

"Hichigo?" Ichigo asked, crawling carefully towards his hollow, "Hey, are you ok?"

Black and gold eyes glared furiously at the concerned chocolate ones, "Do I look—" cough cough hack, "—ok to you!"

Ichigo watched as the surprisingly thin body shuddered violently. The hollow curled into a wet ball and sneezed miserably.

Ichigo blinked water from his eyes, "Hey…" he scooted closer, resting an arm on the albino's shoulder. He was shivering and shaking like a leaf and his eyes looked slightly glassy, he tried to sneer but it ended up looking like a grimace. "Hichigo…" he though fast and hard, "Come…come back to my place, I can get you some warm clothes and a bath until we figure this out, ok?"

Hichigo tried to respond but his chattering teeth nearly bit his tongue off, he gave a tiny nod and felt his essence disappear.

Ichigo and Hichigo arrived in Ichigo's bedroom looking like they had just taken a swim in the ocean.

Hichigo shuddered and wrapped his arms tightly around himself as his black and gold eyes surveyed the room with little interest.

Ichigo ushered his hollow into the bathroom and locked the door in case his father decided to surprise attack them. He ran some hot water in the bath and grabbed a couple towels, "Ok, take a bath and here's your towel, I'll be outside."

Hichigo nodded silently and accepted his towel, watching as his King exited the room. He waited patiently until the tub filled and then peeled off his clothes. He stepped slowly into the steaming hot tub and hissed. Hichigo eased himself into the hot water and slowly felt his entire body relax, his shivering stopped and he smiled. He dunked his hair into the water and swiped it away from his eyes.

Ichigo sat on his floor, shivering, and tried to get a thought connection with Zangetsu, but the sword spirit was being obnoxiously quiet. He turned around when the door opened and a dripping, slightly flushed albino walked out, securing a towel around his waist, "Um, your turn…"

They didn't look at each other as Ichigo walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him with a soft snap. The orange haired teen stripped gratefully and turned around to run a bath when he noticed clean hot water already waiting for him. Blinking, Ichigo stepped into the tub and found the temperature to be perfect. He sunk in and sighed blissfully, his muscles unknotting themselves and his body relaxing.

Hichigo sat on the corner of his King's bed and fidgeted nervously. His eyes flickered around the room, taking in every little detail. His mind checked the state of his world every-now-and-then only to find it the exact same if not worse. Fucking rain. The opening of the bathroom door distracted him as his King walked out clad in a fluffy white towel, scowling. He marched over to his dresser and began rooting around inside, muttering to himself.

Ichigo found what he was looking for and pulled the items out, scowling even more fiercely, "Oi, um, here. You can wear these until yours dry." Ichigo shoved the bundle of clothes at his startled hollow before snatching up his own and stomping back to the bathroom.

Hichigo sighed and shook his head, a small grin forming; King was so funny sometimes. He donned the boxers and black jeans along with the purple belt and tight red shirt. Hichigo raised an eyebrow; damn he was hot. His black eyes narrowed playfully as he secured his belt.

Ichigo walked out and saw his hollow preening in the mirror, his eyes flashing happily, "What are you doing?"

Hichigo turned around, "What's this?"

"A mirror." Ichigo responded with his usual bluntness, "Now get over here. We need to talk."

Hichigo sneered and pushed his soaking white hair out of his eyes, he sat next to Ichigo and shook his head like a dog with water in his ears, spraying them both.

"AGH!" Ichigo yelped leaping backwards as he was pelted with water droplets, "What the hell!"

Hichigo glanced up and couldn't help laugh at his King's expression.

Ichigo's face formed into a teasing grin and he grabbed his pillow and smacked his hollow with it, "Jerk."

Hichigo looked affronted, "This means war, fool!" And he jumped on his King, wrestling him to the bed.

Ichigo felt a bubble of laughter escape him as he tried to fend off his hollow, failing pathetically, "Ah, ok, truce, you win!"

Hichigo sat triumphantly on his King's stomach, "Meh, that was easy."

Ichigo snorted and poked him in the stomach, "Can we talk now?"

Hichigo shrugged and made himself much more comfortable on his King, "Sure."

"Get off."

"No."

Ichigo glared at him for a second but snorted, "Ok whatever." He wiggled around slightly so his head was on the pillow, "Right. So why is it raining?"

Hichigo arched an eyebrow, "Hey stupid, it's your inner world, not mine. Shouldn't I ask YOU that?"

Ichigo huffed, "Well stupid, your mood affected mine, so what's with you?"

Hichigo scowled suddenly, his gold eyes burning, "Nothing."

"Yeah right." Ichigo snorted. He watched his hollow stiffen defensively and his eyes softened, "Hichigo…what's wrong?"

For a second it looked like the albino was going to scream at him, but then he did something even worse, he slipped off Ichigo and onto the floor, buried his head in his hands, and cried.

Ichigo scrambled off the bed and onto the floor, "Hichigo?" He sat next to the hollow and hesitantly placed an arm around him, "Hey, come one, don't cry…"

Hichigo wailed and turned around, sobbing heartbrokenly into his King's shoulder.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around his trembling look alike and hugged him hard, cradling him to his chest, "Hichi. Tell me what's wrong…"

"…hurts…" Hichigo muttered, forcing himself to stop crying and failing miserably.

"What? Where?" Ichigo asked, concern coloring his voice.

Hichigo pushed himself off his King and wiped his face, glaring at the opposite wall, "I don't need your pity."

Ichigo glared, "Pity? I'm worried about you!"

"…why."

Ichigo blinked, "Well, you're my hollow. And…" his chest thumped painfully, "and I…well I…"

Hichigo watched him carefully, like a suspicious alley cat, "My chest. It hurts."

Ichigo looked down and gently pressed his hand against the hollow's heart, "Here?" he whispered.

"Y…yeah." Hichigo mumbled, shivering slightly.

Ichigo felt his own chest pulse sharply and he nodded, "Me too."

Hichigo regarded him with golden eyes, "I…I hate it. It hurts…and…" He gritted his teeth, his eyes narrowing, "and there's more."

"More pain?"

"Yeah…"

"Where?"

Hichigo smiled almost sadly and poked his King in the nose, "There."

"Me?"

Hichigo stood, his eyes sad and distant, "Yes. You King. You also caused this," he pointed at his chest, "but I didn't realize it at the time."

"Me?" Ichigo repeated, standing too, "B-but I'd never—!"

Hichigo pressed a finger to Ichigo's lips, "I know you wouldn't. You did this by accident…" Golden eyes wavered and then Hichigo took his finger away and replaced it with his lips, pressing against Ichigo's shocked ones. He pressed against the teen and kissed him deeply before breaking away and vanishing.

Ichigo stood in shock until an extra painful thump of his heart prodded him into action, "Wait…Hichigo wait!" he vanished too, back into his inner world.

If before was bad than this was hell. An endless stretch of stormy sea from all sides, waves at least 10 feet high forming and crashing against nothing. It engulfed Ichigo as soon as he appeared in his world, dragging him under. He trashed and turned head over heels, panic engulfed him as his air was knocking from his lungs. The orange head surfaced briefly and he automatically gulped a breath of air as he was plunged back under, he struck the side of something and all the air whooshed out of his mouth in a stream of bubbles. Blackness closed in and the last thing he heard was someone frantically screaming at him for being an idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo woke slowly, his eyes shut, and felt like he had just been road kill. He coughed hoarsely and felt something around him tighten. He blinked his eyes open sluggishly to see a pair of terrified golden eyes staring at him. "Ichigo! Oh thank god—!"

He drifted back off to the oblivion of sleep.

When he woke the second time it was pretty much the same except he was warm and dry and the golden eyes didn't look like they had just witnessed the massacre of the world. "Hi…Hichi?" Ichigo rasped. His throat felt like sandpaper.

Hichigo breathed out in relief, "Here, drink this."

Ichigo accepted the glass being shoved into his hands and tipped it back. The water burned like fire as he drunk, but he was soooo thirsty. He coughed and finished the drink, "Thanks." His voice sounded a lot better now.

Hichigo rolled his eyes, "You are such an idiot! You could've died!" His eyes where narrowed in fury, but poorly masked underneath it was pools of pain and anxiety.

Ichigo smiled weakly, "Heh, now we've both nearly drown."

"Not funny." Hichigo growled.

Ichigo chuckled and struggled up in Hichigo's arms, resting his head against the pale neck and humming softly. They were in his room and both were wrapped in fluffy white towels, "You took off so suddenly I couldn't answer you…"

Hichigo stiffened, "Oh?" He said warily.

Ichigo nuzzled the sculpted neck, shyly trailing his tongue across the collar bone, "Yeah…" he breathed heavily.

The albino shuddered and growled softly in his throat, "An answer?"

Ichigo paused and wormed his way out of the white arms, sitting in the hollow's lap with his legs hooked over his hips, "I feel it too." He paused and blushed fiercely, "And I love you."

Hichigo groaned and brought the Shinigami's head down sharply, smashing his lips into a needy kiss. Their lips moved in sync and tongues swirled lustfully.

Ichigo moaned as his bottom lip was nipped and pressed against his pale look alike, his face flushing from the heat.

Hichigo held the Shinigami to him and kissed him passionately, finally breaking away from lack of air. His eyes glinted and he pushed Ichigo against the wall, holding his wrists above his head and began nibbling teasingly down along his torso, propping his knee in-between Ichigo's legs, supporting the falling towel.

Ichigo moaned quietly as the alabaster knee brushed his erection, making him jerk slightly, "Hichi…Hichi please…"

Hichigo purred lustfully and plucked at the brim of the towel, dipping a single sinful finger under the towel, twining in the pubic hair and brushing the base of the orange haired man's dick.

Ichigo whined longingly, arching his back towards him, "Please…oh god…"

"Need something, King?" Hichigo whispered huskily, tracing the base lightly.

Ichigo jerked forward with a cut off cry, "You!" he panted, "You! I need you, so bad, please, more…"

Hichigo grinned and took his finger back, grinding harshly into Ichigo and shoving him into the wall, "Need me to do what?" he purred, his own need straining so much it hurt.

"Gah!" Ichigo howled, "FUCK ME!"

Hichigo moaned and ripped their towels off and shoved Ichigo face first onto the bed, lifting his ass in the air, "Prepping?"

"NO! Just do it! Please!" Ichigo begged, his hands clawing the sheets desperately.

"'kay." Hichigo panted, and shoved himself deep into the warm depths, moaning loudly in pleasure.

Ichigo cried out, his voice muffled in the sheets. "Oh fuck. Yes. Move."

Hichigo groaned and drew out half way before slamming back inside, angling slightly downwards.

Ichigo shouted loudly, "THERE! HICHI THERE" he spread his legs wider and lifted his ass higher, "Moooorreeee…"

With a small gasp, Hichigo began thrusting at a steady pace, digging his nails into the tan lower back leaving long red welts.

Ichigo moaned and cried out, his face flushing and his mind fuzzing out, "Hichi…wanna…see you…"

Hichigo groaned and pulled out; he flipped Ichigo over and plunged back in, making them both cry out with longing, "Damn…so tight…"

Ichigo wrapped his legs around the albino's waist, "Hard. Fuck me hard."

Hichigo's eyes sparked and he immediately began slamming into him, with no direct pace and hitting the teen's prostate again and again.

Ichigo felt his gut tighten and let out a panted plea, "So close…"

The hollow growled in response and rammed deep into his King, screaming along with Ichigo as they both released and their minds where short circuited with white hot pleasure.

Hichigo pulled slowly out of the orange haired teen and collapsed next to him, gasping softly.

Ichigo moaned as he rid out the last of his pleasure high and snuggled against the toned white chest, "Hichi…?"

"Mph?"

"…not raining anymore…" Ichigo mumbled groggily.

Hichigo chuckled and pulled the bed sheet over the two of them, "Yeah…and King?"

"Hm?"

Hichigo kissed him lovingly, caressing the tan face gently, "I love you."

Ichigo smiled happily as darkness over took them both, "I love you too."

The End.


End file.
